


To Tide You Over

by Supremequeenofthenerds



Series: Oneshots galore [1]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dad!Bellamy, F/M, Parents AU, baby au, doctor!clarke, monroe shows up briefly, new father au, new mother au, new parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremequeenofthenerds/pseuds/Supremequeenofthenerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is exhausted after a long shift at the hospital, cue Bellamy being adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tide You Over

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first foray into drabble writing (well second seeing as the Immortals story wasn't supposed to be a muti chapter, but i couldn't let that one go), I was going through my tags on tumblr and saw this video and had to do something about it. Keep in mind this is unbeta-ed, and I'm about to go to sleep so i might edit it later. 
> 
> enjoy :D

Clarke was stuck at the hospital for another three hours. She was tired, her back ached, and she’d been running on coffee for the last four hours.

 

“Hello, Ms. Monroe,” She said as she walked into a young girl’s room. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“If I was feeling fine I wouldn’t be here,” the girl snarked as her mother rolled her eyes.

 

Clarke smiled as she walked to pick up the chart at the end of the girl’s bed. The word “Appendicitis” was written in block letters under her name, along with the list of symptoms and the girl’s CT results.

 

Looking back up at the girl and her mother, Clarke said, “well your chart looks good to go, I’ll send a nurse in to prep you in a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you,” the girl’s mother said, as the girl lay back on the bed and threw the arm not connected to the IV over her eyes.

 

Clarke nodded and left to get scrubbed up. She shouldn’t really be back at work this soon. She’d just had a baby three months ago and she was already being called back to the hospital close to fulltime on a somewhat regular basis.

 

Just as she was putting her jacket into her locker, her phone buzzed.

 

“Bellamy Blake sent you a video” was written across her screen. Clarke smiled as she unlocked her phone and [saw the short video](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/124030818311/tyleroakley-sexgodsnarry-i-need-to-find-a) attached to the message.

 

There was Bellamy and little baby Jake. Jake was laid out on the ground, Bellamy hovering over him, kissing his face repeatedly as Jake giggled a high, squeaky laugh.

 

Clarke let out a startled laugh as she pressed repeat. Jake had only laughed a handful of times, usually while he was playing with her hair.

 

_Thank you_ , she texted back. _I needed that._

 

**_Anytime, Princess,_** Bellamy responded within seconds. **_He missed you today._**

 

_I’ll be home soon._

**_You’d better, I’m cooking tonight._ **

_Cooking what?_

**_Telling you would ruin the surprise, Princess. The video is to tide you over for the next couple of hours, see you later :D._ **

****

_:p_

Clarke sighed and returned her phone to her jacket pocket as she left to go to surgery, a smile firmly fixed to her face.

 

[here's the link to the video if you missed it in the text above](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/124030818311/tyleroakley-sexgodsnarry-i-need-to-find-a)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway people tell me what you think.


End file.
